Percy Winchester
by MirrorRook
Summary: During a hunt in 1995 Dean saved the life of two-year old Percy Jackson but sadly Sally didn't make it. Afterwards John adopted Percy making him Percy Winchester. Now 10 years later Sam, Dean and Percy are looking for their dad and the demon that killed Jessica. Starts in season one of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. Can any one please tell me how to get double space between my paragraphs because it keeps changing it when I try.**

Chapter 1

1995

"Dean! Take the kid and run!" John shouted as he fired another round at the spirit. Dean felt a case of déjà vu as he scooped up the two year old. Dean run down the stairs of the apartment building as fire alarms started to ring.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the kid was crying. Dean missed the last two steps, and braced himself as he crashed through the doors. He didn't look back until he was the other side of the road. He turned to see the entire top half of the building going up in flames as fire engines, police cars and ambulances started to arrive. He watched as residents flooded out the doors.

"Come on Dad. Where are you?" Dean muttered to himself, subconsciously rocking the crying toddler in his arms.

"Dean! Come on we need to go." John said as he came on Dean's left, bleeding from his right arm.

"Dad! Your arm!"

"We'll deal with it later! Now come on."

They left the scene quickly and practically ran back to the motel, which thankfully was only two streets away. Sam jumped out of his skin when his father and brother burst through the door. "Sam get the medical kit then pack our bags we're leaving tonight."

Sam glanced at Dean before moving to the cupboards for the kit. "Dean help Sam." John barked concentrating on pouring water over his wound.

Dean let Sam into their bedroom first before closing the door behind them.

"Dean what's going on and who's he?" Sam said gesturing to the boy Dean now placed carefully on the bed. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes that were red from crying.

"We found the ghost and managed to trap it but Miss Jackson came home early and it attacked her." Dean paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "During the fight Dad had his lighter at the ready and was about to burn the doll when the ghost hit him. The lighter set fire to the curtains and then the whole room was on fire. I got him out."

Sam looked away from Dean. Neither of them knew what to say. "We should pack." Dean said breaking the uneasy silence. "Here you go little fella." Dean handed the boy one of Sam's small soldiers. Sam turned away and grabbed his bag.

"We're not keeping him Dean!"

"Well we sure as Hell ain't leaving him!" Dean and John had been arguing like this for the past ten minutes. Sam now held the boy who was hiding in his head into Sam's shoulder, silently whimpering.

"Fine Dean. But you have to look after him." John huffed before storming to the motel office.

"Come on Sam get in." Dean opened the Impala door and took the boy so Sam could slide in.

"Dean, how are we going to look after him?" Dean didn't speak for a moment as he put the boy on the back seat.

"We'll manage Sammy just like we always have." Both boys went quiet again as John came back and started the engine.

They were heading towards the Lincoln Tunnel when John said, "He needs a name."

"Percy." Dean said recalling the first meeting of Miss Jackson and her son. "His name is Percy."

10 years later.

"We could just knock Dean." Percy whispered as Dean picked a lock.

"Yeah but where would be the fun in that Percy. There we go." Dean smiled as a small click was heard. He opened the door slowly as both crept into the apartment. "Nice place." Dean commented before walking into a small table. "Who puts a table there." he mumbled crossly.

Percy followed Dean but thankfully missed the table; unfortunately he was hit by an elbow as someone tackled Dean. He could make out two shapes rolling in the dark until Dean pinned the figure down.

"Dean?" a shocked voice said.

"Hey Sammy. You're getting slow." Sam then forced Dean to the side so they rolled again allowing Sam to pin Dean down.

"You think?"

"Sam?" a female voice said. The lights were turned on and Percy had to blink as his eyes adjusted. "Sam what's going on?" Percy could now see the owner of the voice was a blonde girl in a Smurf top.

"Jessica. This is my brother Dean and..." Sam faltered when he saw Percy. "Dean you were supposed to send him to Yancy!"

"What Sam was about to say is, I'm Percy, Sam's way cooler younger brother." Percy said flashing her a smile.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"Yes so these are my brothers who will be going now." Sam stated, throwing the pair a look.

"Not quite yet Sam. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said calmly.

"So he'll come back."

"Let me rephrase that." Percy said, "Dad's on hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days." That did it.

"Jess will you excuse us for a few minutes."

"You two can't just break into my apartment in the middle of the night and expect me to come with you." Sam exasperated. "And Percy you're supposed to be at school."

"I didn't want to go." the twelve year old grumbled. "Anyway I can learn everything online." he said slightly louder.

"That's not the point."

"Come on Sam, we need you. Dad's not answering his phone and I can't reach him." Dean pleaded. Sam rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Fine but I have to back in a week for my exams."

"Yeah the Winchester Boys back together!" Percy shouted.

"I'll go pack." Sam said shaking his head, how was he going to explain this to Jessica.

"Do you think he ever talked about us?" Percy asked once Sam was out of earshot.

"Would you?" Dean countered.

"Fair point. Do you think Dad will be okay with this? I mean he and Sam will probably just start arguing again."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We won't know until we find him. You just make sure Sam's too distracted to ask about Yancy."

"Hey it's not my fault I got expelled within the first two weeks."

"Never said it was. Now get in and go to sleep before Sam gets back."

Percy had a strange dream that night. He dreamt of a boy he'd met at Yancy, Grover Underwood. Grover had been the only friend Percy had had there and was sad to leave him at the mercy of bullies. In the dream Grover was talking to their Latin teacher Mr Brunner, which wasn't that strange, but two things stood out. One, Grover had goat legs and two, Mr Brunner was half horse. Why, Percy didn't have a clue, but he still listened to their conversation.

"And you still can't find him?" Mr Brunner asked.

"No. I don't know where he is. Why does this always happen to me?" Grover said sadly, looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Grover." Mr Brunner said in his most teacherly voice, "We will find him. He's a strong one and therefore once we do pick up his trail he will be easy to find."

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done." Percy woke with a jolt.

"I hate this song." Dean grumbled as he changed stations.

"Morning." Percy yawned as he stretched in the back seat.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Dean joked. "By the way you have a little drool."

Percy quickly wiped away the drool as Sam got in the car carrying two coffees and one fruit juice. Handing the juice to Percy he said, "Sleep well?"

"What does it mean when you start dreaming about centaurs and satyrs?"

"It means you're going crazy kid." Dean said as they drove away from the gas station.

"So Percy why aren't you at Yancy?"

"Sam do we have to talk about this now? Shouldn't we be focussed on the hunt?"

"We can focus on the hunt once we get there. Now spill." Percy could tell Sam wasn't going to drop the subject.

"I was expelled."

"Why?"

"I got into this massive fight with a b...witch called Nancy Bobofit. I would like to point out she started it and I didn't know there was broken glass there until it was too late. She had to get a couple stiches and I got expelled."

"Well did you try to learn at least?"

"Yeah, we had this amazing Latin teacher called Mr Brunner who used to re-enact fights for us using an actual sword." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you learnt?"

"All the other teachers were boring. Plus who needs to know the entire book of 'Of Mice and Men' in our line of work?"

"That's not the point Percy. If you have an education you can go places."

"What leave you mean? Like you did." Percy regretted the words as soon as he said them. "Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No Percy I understand. Did you at least try to stay at Yancy?" Sam's voice was strained. The last comment had hurt more than Percy knew.

"I tried Sam. I really did. I swear if it hadn't of been for Nancy Bobofit then I probably would have stayed."

"As long as you tried." The frosty atmosphere remained in the car until they reached their destination, Jericho California.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews they've encouraged me to continue writing this. And to Matt; he might, he might not I'm not quite sure yet.**

Chapter 2

"Percy stay in the car." Dean said as he searched for his fake badge.

"Can we get pancakes if we go into town? I'm starving." Percy moaned.

"Sure. And pie."

"Do you two know how bad pancakes and pie for breakfast are?"

"Oh come on Sam, you used to eat the same." Dean pointed out.

"Let's just get this over with." Sam sighed as he got out the car and headed to the police on the bridge.

Percy was left alone again. He picked up his phone and dialled the same number he and Dean had been calling for days. After the first couple of months living with the Winchesters Percy started talking and soon he was calling John Dad like the others. By the end of the year John had decided to adopt him so now he was Percy Winchester. The phone rang a couple of times before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Dad. Listen we're in Jericho. Call me or Dean when you get this message." He sighed as he put the phone down. He his foot started tapping as he waited. "I need to get out of this car soon." he said to himself. He watched Dean and Sam talk to the cops on the bridge in front of him, to keep himself busy he checked his gun twice and started sorting through Dean's cassette collection.

"Right first stop is finding Troy's girlfriend, Amy." Dean said sliding into the Impala.

"I think we should find a motel first Dean." Sam put forward.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm starving. Can we please have breakfast first?" Percy whined.

"Fine. Percy we'll get food then we'll find the girlfriend, solve this and find Dad. If we need to we'll find a motel later okay Sam." Dean said with a tight smile. "Everybody happy?"

"Yep." Percy said popping the 'p'.

* * *

><p>"I can smell the pancakes already." Percy drooled as they walked to the local diner. Ahead of them two girls were putting up missing posters.<p>

"Hey Dean, I think that might be Amy." Sam said slowing down.

"There's only one way to find out." Dean mumbled as they approached the girl. "Hi are you Amy? We're Troy's uncles."

"Oh…hi?" The girl said casting a strange look at Percy.

"I'm their other nephew." he lied smoothly.

"We were hoping you could tell us about Troy's disappearance." Sam said.

"Um…sure. Do you want to talk in there?" Amy pointed at the diner.

"If you don't mind." Dean replied.

Percy sat at the counter with a stack of pancakes whilst Dean and Sam got information from Amy and her friend in a booth behind. "Well don't you have quite the appetite." The waitress said as she watched him wolf down an entire plate of pancakes.

Percy just smiled before listening to the conversation. "People talk." said Amy's friend. "A woman was murdered on Centennial highway and now she hitchhikes along the road and anyone who picks her up disappears."

Percy put his fork on the plate and thanked the waitress as they left. "So let me guess, library now?"

"Yeah we need to find out more about this woman." Dean said, then after a moment's thought, "I didn't get any pie." he complained.

* * *

><p>"Dean, spirits come from violent deaths, right?" Sam said as he pushed Dean away from the computer keyboard.<p>

"So?" Dean said, miffed at being pushed out the way.

"So what if wasn't murder." Percy finished seeing what Sam was getting at.

"Exactly." Sam changed the word murder to suicide in the search box. "Here we go Constance Welch. Jumped off the bridge in 1981. Just before 911 received a call, Constance had left her two children in the bath tub and left, when she came back a minute later they had both drowned."

"We should check out this bridge." Percy said, he wasn't looking at the computer screen as his dyslexia was making the words dance on the page.

"No Dean and I will check out the bridge, you're going to the motel."

"What! No. I'm coming with you guys. Dean back me up here."

"Sam we can bring Percy with us then when we've finished on the bridge we can all go to the motel." He put a hand up as Sam went to argue back, "No buts, we'll waste less time this way."

* * *

><p>"So this is where she took the swan dive." Dean commented.<p>

"Well there's a chance the height killed her, but most likely she drowned in the current." Percy said leaning over the edge, a strange feeling was settling in his stomach as he looked at the water below. He had the sudden urge to jump in. 'That's not good.' he thought slowly backing away from the rail.

"What now?" Sam said.

"We find Constance's body, salt and burn the bones, and then we continue searching for Dad." Dean replied.

"Dean I have to go back soon."

"Yeah I know Sam." Dean took a breath before continuing, "Do you enjoy all that?"

"Yeah Dean."

"Why?"

"Because it's normal and I like normal."

"So tell me, in this normal life of your's, does Jess know, about you, me, Percy?" Percy shifted as his name came up; he had seen this scene before and turned away from his bickering brothers.

"You think Mom would have wanted us raised the way we were? What about Percy's mom?" Sam raised his voice, just realising what he had said. "Percy, I didn't...I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine Sam." Percy said concentrating on keeping his eyes dry. Suddenly a flash of white caught his attention. "Guys." Sam and Dean followed Percy's gaze to where Constance was standing on the bridge watching them. Everything stood still for a moment. Then she fell.

They rushed to where she had been seconds before, automatically scanning the river below. "Where is she?" Percy asked. In answer a low rumble came from behind them as the Impala started up.

"Who's got the keys?" Sam questioned. With his eyes still on the car Dean took them out of his pocket and held them up. The engine revved before the Impala started towards them.

"Run!" Dean shouted unnecessarily as the three Winchesters sprinted away and jumped over the edge.

Percy could feel the rust under his fingers as he held on tight to the metal bar. "Percy, you all right?" Sam called a few feet away, also clinging to the bridge.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm ok. Wait where's Dean?"

"Dean!"

"Dean."

"What?" Dean shouted back as he hauled himself up onto the river bank.

"Are you alright?" Percy hollered back.

"I've been better." Dean replied before collapsing on his back. Percy started to climb back up with help from Sam.

"Do you think she's gone?" he said, eyeing the impala nervously.

"Yeah I think so."

"She better not have wrecked my car." Dean muttered crossly as he walked towards them covered in mud. He opened the hood and started checking the engine. Percy looked back at the river they strange feeling was still in his stomach. "Everything seems normal." Dean said before leaning against the car with Sam.

"Dean we need to go to the motel now. You stink."

* * *

><p>"Three beds please." Dean smiled at the owner handing over his credit card.<p>

"You guys all meeting up or something?" The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"The older fellow was here a couple of days ago."

"Yes, it's a family reunion. Which room was he in again?" Percy lied.

'Dad was here? He could still be here." he thought as they walked along the corridor to room 204. He and Dean kept look out whilst Sam started picking the lock. "It's open."

"Whoa." Percy breathed as they walked through the door. The room was covered with newspaper clippings and old pages from the internet.

"He was definitely here." Dean said, mostly to himself.

"Look, he put salt down." Sam pointed out, "Something was after him."

"Do you think he knew what it was?"

"Yeah." Percy's eyes wandered to a post-it note that read 'woman in white.' "Constance is a woman in white. That explains a lot."

"Great. Well now we know what she is, any idea where she's buried?" Dean asked.

"No the article doesn't say, but Dad probably went to see the husband." Sam answered reading over Percy's shoulder, "Dean take a shower we need to find Mr Welch."

After 10 minutes Dean emerged from the shower squeaky clean as Percy walked through the door. "I found out where he lives." he said holding a piece of paper in one hand and a coke can in the other. He handed the paper to Sam who memorised Mr Welch's address.

"Great! Sam you find Mr Welch and ask him about his wife, Percy you stay here in case Dad comes back." Dean ordered.

"And where will you be going Dean?" Percy asked knowing the answer.

"To get some pie of course." Dean laughed as he left the room.

"Do I have to stay here Sam? I saw this really cool arcade across the street."

"Yes Percy you have to stay here, hold on." Sam paused as he picked up the phone. Percy knew it was trouble from the way his face fell. "What about you?" Sam spoke. He nodded his head before putting it away. "Come on Percy, Five-O."

"Shit." Percy swore as he grabbed his bag and followed Sam to the bathroom where the window was open. Sam gave Percy a boost before climbing out himself, just as the police burst into the room. They ran a couple of blocks before stopping.

"Right, I'll go back and get the Impala, Percy you go and watch the station. Call me if Dean gets out."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a great conversation with Mr Welch about his late wife."

"Can I at least have some money for food before you abandon me?" Sam sighed before handing over $50.

"Don't go spending it in the arcade."

* * *

><p>Percy checked his phone. It had been two hours and Dean was still inside the station. He had already walked the surrounding streets three times and blown all Sam's money buying blue sweets. "This is taking way to long." he moaned, looking up at the stars shining in the sky as he pressed three numbers on his phone; bringing it up to his ear.<p>

"911 what's your emergency?" a woman said on the other end.

"Yeah I heard shots being fired on Kennedy Street about a minute ago."

"Thank you sir, my I take your name?"

"Sure it's." Percy ended the call and as expected a moment later three police left the building, sirens blaring.

He crossed the road and went to the back just as Dean started climbing down the fire escape.

"You know escaping custody is an offence right?"

"Yeah well so is making fake 911 calls." Dean laughed ruffling Percy's hair. "Hand me your phone I need to call Sam."

"Why?" Percy asked as he handed over his phone. In answer Dean just handed Percy a book. "Dad's journal?!"

"Hey Sammy, listen Dad's not here. I have his journal." There was a brief pause. "No just some co-ordinates." He paused again while Percy found the page Dean had been talking about. All that was written was 'Dean 35 -111'.

"Sam! Sam!"

"What's wrong?"

"Connections gone. Where was he going?"

"He got bored of waiting for you so decided to head over to the Welch's house."

"How far is it?"

"Over the bridge about a 10 minute drive. We might be able to catch up if we run very fast."

"Come on then we've got no time to waste." Both Winchesters ran faster than they ever had before to protect their brother.

"Sam's in the car." Percy whispered, breathing heavily.

"Right you go right, I'll left." Dean panted. Percy hid himself in the trees surrounding the house; he could see Sam sitting alone in the car.

"I can never go home." It was quiet. Almost impossible to hear against the wind. Percy kept his eyes trained on the Impala as he circled around. Then Sam seemed to lean back in pain as the figure of Constance Welch appeared on top of him. Percy bolted towards the car; gun at the ready but Dean beat him to it, firing three shots at Constance. Before Percy could react Sam put the 1967 Chevy into gear and drove into the side of the house. Percy shared a panicked look with Dean as they ran to the wreck. "Sam are you alright?" Dean called.

"Yeah, help me out."

While Dean pulled Sam free, Percy watched Constance who was in front of them. She picked up a photo frame off the floor and stared at it for a second, looking remorseful to Percy. He felt Dean move to his left and Sam on his right. This action seemed to bring Constance out of whatever trance she was in. She stood to the side as a cabinet hurtled towards them. Caught off guard, Percy dropped his gun as his hands moved to try and stop the piece of furniture from crushing him.

"Sonofabitch." he heard Dean swear. Oddly though a feeling of calm came over him as he heard water trickling down the stairs. He was unable to see what Constance was looking at as she stood at the bottom of the stairs but he could hear a chilling,

"Mommy, your home."

Constance turned as two children, dripping from head to toe materialised behind her. Before Percy could comprehend what was happening the children wrapped their arms around her. Suddenly Constance started screaming and a fire formed around her. Some instinct told Percy to look away as she burned so when he looked back there was just a puddle on the floor. The force holding the cabinet on the disappeared allowing them to breathe. "Her kids, that's what she was afraid of." Percy said, "Must have been ashamed of what she did. Nice work."

"I agree with Percy, but if you scratched my baby, I'm going to hurt you Sam." Dean mock threatened. Sam laughed as he put an arm round Percy.

"Sure you are Dean."

* * *

><p>"You placed the co-ordinates yet?" Percy said for the tenth time in the last five minutes.<p>

"Yes, though it would have gone a lot faster if you hadn't kept interrupting me." Sam huffed.

"So where is it?" Dean asked, stealing a glance at the map on Sam's lap.

"Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

"How far's that?" Percy groaned as he slumped in the back.

"About 600 miles."

"Sweet, if the roads are clear we could make it by morning." Dean said smiling.

"Ah Dean I need to get back to college." Sam started.

"Yeah, I know just, testing you." Dean joked but Percy could tell he didn't want to lose Sam again. This weekend had been the most fun they'd in two years and now it was going to be gone again.

"I'm gonna miss you Sam." Percy said hugging his giant brother.

"Yeah I'll miss you too. Just make sure you try and get an education. Keep in touch." Sam's voice was thick with emotion.

"We'll call if we find Dad." Dean said, "And Sammy; stay safe." He gave Sam a sad smile as Percy climbed back into the Impala. They watched Sam through the doors before driving off.

Percy tried to relax but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. His hunter instincts told him something was wrong. He looked over at Dean, his tight grip on the wheel showed he felt the same. "Dean."

"I know." Dean bit his tongue before making a sudden U-turn back in the direction of Sam's apartment. Just as they pulled up a bright, orange glow appeared in the window.

"Oh my God."

"Sam!" Dean shouted, leaping out of the car and running straight for the building. Percy dug out his phone and called 911 for the second time in two days.

"911 what's your..."

"Fire!" Percy cut the lady off, as he watched the doors waiting for Sam and Dean to escape. He automatically gave the address and waited for what seemed like hours. Percy dropped his phone as soon as he saw the figures of his brothers. Dean swayed under Sam's weight and even when Percy held Sam on the other side it didn't help.

"Jess. Jess." Sam kept muttering to himself as the emergency services arrived, they took him to the nearest ambulance; the paramedics immediately got Sam a shock blanket. After making sure Sam was in good hands Dean took Percy off to one side.

"Dean, what the Hell happened in there? Where's Jess?" Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting.

"The demon that killed our mom was there and killed Jess." Percy's mouth formed a small o before becoming a straight line.

'Fate really has it in for Sam.' he thought. With nothing more to say Dean back to check on Sam while Percy went to the car. He leant against the door watching the firemen reeling out hoses, as he watched he willed the water to go faster and put out the fire quicker. He then turned his attention to Sam as he trudged towards the Impala; his face unreadable. Percy could tell there were all kinds of bad emotions underneath the surface. Anger, hurt, sadness and revenge. They exchanged no words. None were needed. As much as Percy wanted to comfort and make his big brother smile, he knew it was hopeless and now was not the time to do it.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked breaking the silence as he came towards them.

"Easy." Sam said in a monotone voice, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him. "We hunt this demon down and we kill it." Percy shared a look with Dean before sliding into the back. They both knew Sam had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Thanks again for the reviews. Also disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Supernatural.**

Chapter 3

Percy was falling. All around him was pitch black and an eerie silence.

"Dean." he tried to call but the air was sucked out of his lungs. 'Where am I? How did I get here? He thought. The last thing he could remember was defeating the Wendigo in Colorado. As he fell a small spot of orange began to glow beneath him.

"Come. Come to me." A voice boomed from the spot. The voice was deep and sounded as though it had been asleep for years; and something told Percy he was correct. Suddenly his speed increased and he dropped like a stone towards a fiery pit.

* * *

><p>Percy sat up in a sweat; panting heavily. This dream had been one of the most terrifying yet. He looked across the room to where Sam and Dean slept in their beds. Slowly Percy brought his breathing under control before removing the covers and walking to the bathroom.<p>

He splashed some cold water in his face as a feeling of calm came over him. Percy stared at his reflection in mirror. He couldn't help but look at the scars which were all over his body. The oldest was a thin white line just below his heart.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean's voice came through the door. Percy gave a small smile before opening it and grabbing Dean's waist. Dean placed his arms around Percy and both just stood there, Percy drinking in his brother's comforting presence.

After a minute Dean prised Percy off. "Don't start going soft on me." he said with mock seriousness.

"Never Dean." Percy replied.

Breaking the silence between them came a loud snore from Sam's bed. Dean and Percy shared an evil look and smile before moving to get their instruments of torture.

"Morning Sam." Percy said smiling sweetly. Sam blinked as his eyes adjusted to the morning sun.

"Come on Sammy. Rise and shine."

'Something's wrong.' thought Sam, normally he had to drag Dean out of bed and Percy would only leave if food was involved. Then he felt it. The damp feeling as he moved his legs. 'They didn't.' But once he saw the bowl of water beneath his hand, he knew they had. "What did you do?" Sam asked trying to stop himself from raising his voice.

"We don't know what you mean." Percy said as several sniggers escaped.

"We're going to get some breakfast." Dean stated pushing Percy in the direction of the door. "By the way," he turned around in the door way. "You have a little something there." he indicated at his cheek. Sam sprinted to the bathroom mirror as the door closed to find the word 'dork', written on his right cheek and 'nerd' written on his left. "Dean! Percy!" he shouted.

Outside the room said brothers doubled over in laughter before running as quickly as they could to the restaurant.

"Come on Sam it was just a little prank." Percy said, giving Sam his biggest puppy dog eyes. Sam had barley said a word since he'd caught up with them; his cheeks red from scrubbing.

"I think I've found something." said Dean circling an article in the newspaper before handing it to Sam.

"A lake drowning?" Sam commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Third drowning this month and they couldn't find the body anywhere in the lake." Dean countered taking a sip from his coffee.

"Could be a low level water demon." Percy suggested, shoving a forkful of waffles into his mouth. "Whatever it is, I vote we go and stop it from killing more people."

Sam sat in thought for a moment before seeing an opportunity. "Fine we'll go." he paused as his brothers hi-fived, "But on one condition. Percy has to stay in the motel and do work I set him."

"What? No!" Percy protested. "I'm not staying in a motel while you have fun hunting."

"Fine we won't do the job. You know this town has several art museums I want to see."

Percy was speechless. Well almost. "But...but... Dean."

Dean, who had so far remained silent during Percy's outburst, just leaned forward staring directly into Sam's eyes. After a moment of awkwardness Dean moved back with a smirk on his face. "Sorry Percy. Looks like you're sitting this one out."

"You two are the worst brothers ever!"

* * *

><p>"We should ask Sophie's brother Will if he saw anything unusual before anything else." Sam said as they drove past a sign that read, 'Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin'.<p>

"Sure. What are we aiming for information wise?" Dean asked eyes fixed on the road.

"We could see if it's a lake monster or a water demon."

"Will I be left in the car or the motel?" came an angry voice from the back.

"He lives!" Dean yelled in joy. Percy had been silent the entire journey so far, which Dean had found slightly disturbing.

"Percy stop being so stubborn. You need some sort of education and I doubt we'll be in town long enough to enrol you at school." Sam reasoned.

Percy just frowned and went back to staring at the buildings go by.

"Are there any good motels in the area Sam?" Dean asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know Dean. I haven't had any Wi-Fi connections so I can't check."

"We'll have to take him with us then."

Percy straightened up slightly at the last comment; he wasn't going to miss out on all the action after all.

* * *

><p>He waited until Sam and Dean had rounded the corner before slowly opening his door and slipping out. His legs seized up for a moment as he stood up, 'I hate long journeys.' he thought as he quietly shut his door. He headed off in the opposite direction his older brothers had gone, moving to the shore of the lake.<p>

It was almost perfect. The deep water, the jetty sticking out, with the cabin in the woods. Percy could see himself living like this if he wasn't a hunter. But something was strange about the lake. He couldn't help but feel he was being watched by unseen eyes. A cold sensation came over him and for a moment he swore he saw a boy's face reflected in his own but it was gone before he could tell. 'Must have been a trick of the light.'

"Percy. Percy." He heard someone hiss his name. He turned to see Sam ducking beneath low hanging branches coming towards him. "Percy what are you doing out of the car?"

"What. You didn't tell me to stay to stay there." Sam gave him an infuriated look.

"Just come on, we need to go." Sam practically frogmarched Percy back to the Impala where Dean was waiting for them.

"We should tie you down." Dean smiled, opening the door. "Come on we're losing daylight."

They drove back to town and parked by the police station. "Percy. This time don't move." Sam said.

"Of course O' Great One." Percy mock bowed.

"We'll be back soon." Dean said in a bored tone, as fun as it was when his brothers argued, they were both too stubborn for their own good. The quicker they got the job over the quicker Percy would forgive Sam.

Percy sighed. He watched a woman and her son walk into the station together. It wasn't the first time he started thinking about his mom. He had one clear memory of her.

She had brown hair and smell of strawberry laces. She came towards him with a bright smile and a piece of blue cake.

The memory always made Percy feel warm. He had nothing else to remember her by so it was special to him. It was something he hadn't even told Sam and Dean about.

He was bought out of his thoughts as Dean and Sam followed the mother out the station and down the road. From this distance Percy could tell Dean was trying to chat her up and was failing. They walked straight past the car but Sam caught Percy's eye motioned they would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Sam sat at his laptop looking at newspaper reports while Dean and Percy unpacked; Percy was putting their stuff away whereas Dean was sniffing their clothes and making an ever growing pile of 'need to wash.'<p>

"So over the last thirty years there have been three drownings." Sam said sighing, "None of this makes any sense."

Dean moved over to look at the names; leaving Percy to continue sorting the washing.

"Wait hold on. Barr where have I heard that name." Dean said pointing to an article on the screen.

"Christopher Barr, Andrea's husband. He and his son Lucas were out on the lake when Christopher drowned, Lucas must have seen the whole thing."

"Poor kid." Percy muttered seeing the look on Dean's face. 'If anyone knows what Lucas is going through it'll be Dean.' Percy remembered when he looked in John's journal how there was a page about Dean not speaking after his mom's death.

"It's quarter to 3 now we could see if we can find Andrea at the park. Find out more about her husband."

"Sure. Percy you're on laundry duty."

"You love finding new ways to torture me, don't you?"

"Well Sam's too old now but you." Dean pointed at him, "I still have control over you. So I'm enjoying it will I can."

"Dean stop messing with him. Percy we'll be back soon, if you could do the laundry while we're out and then start on this." Sam pulled a book out of his bag that read, 'Science: 6th Grade.'

"I'm I just your personal slave?"

"Close," Sam answered. "You're my younger brother."

* * *

><p>Percy's head hurt like Hell. The words on the page were performing cartwheels and acrobatics in front of his eyes. "Aarrgghh!" Percy screamed, throwing the book across the room where it hit the wall leaving a small mark, he then banged his head against the table. This was a fun scene for the older Winchesters to walk in on.<p>

"You okay there Percy? Having fun?" Dean joked. In response Percy just lifted up his middle finger not removing his head from the table.

"I think that's enough learning for today." Sam said picking the book up from the floor, "How much did you read?"

"About three pages. Listen if I promise to never prank you again, can we please stop with this education malarkey?" Percy practically begged.

"No. Percy this has little to do with the pranks, though that did have some part, you need..."

"An education. Yeah yeah I know Sam." Percy took a deep breath as Dean handed him a Coke. "You find anything out about what's in the lake?"

"Lucas definitely saw something but he's not telling us about it. Oh and Dean has an amazing way with kids."

"But he doesn't know any!"

"That's way it's amazing."

"I am here you know! Anyway I can relate that's all." Dean said, draining his beer.

"But he drew you a picture Dean."

"Let's see this picture." Percy said handing out his hand. Dean rolled his eyes before taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. On it was a green and brown cabin like house. "I've seen this somewhere before."

"Yeah where's that?" Dean asked.

"I can't remember."

"Useful."

"Don't be mean Dean." Sam reprimanded.

"Whatever. I'm going to get dinner, who wants what?"

"Pizza!" Percy shouted.

"Pizza it is. Anything for you Sam?"

"Salad."

"Rabbit." Dean murmured as he put his coat on and made sure he had enough cash.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up in pain. Dean had decided that a sparring session would be a great idea, and at the time Percy had thought so too. Now he was paying the price. He could sense Dean sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. "What time is it?" Percy yawned as he sat pushed himself up.<p>

"About half eight, we decided to let you sleep. How's your side?" Dean said referring to a large bruise; curtsey of Dean's elbow.

"It's fine. Where's Sam?"

His answer came in the form of said brother entering through the door.

"Will Carlton's drowned." he said.

"What!" Dean and Percy said in unison.

"In the sink." Sam added before collapsing in a chair.

"The sink?" Dean repeated puzzled.

"So we have two deaths; both of which involve drowning. Whatever this is it can manipulate water." Percy said.

"Water from the same source." Sam continued.

"The lake!" Dean finished, "Remember what the Sheriff said, it's draining. In a few months this thing isn't going to have any power."

"And somehow this is all related to Bill Carlton."

"We should go pay Mr Carlton a visit." Dean said standing up.

"Right." Sam agreed, "No Percy you can't come." He added spying Percy's eyes lighting up.

"Spoilsport." Percy muttered; banishing all plans from his head.

"Read more of that science book. We'll be back with dinner." Sam said opening the door for Dean; he paused as he slipped through the doorway. "And no pranks for our return."

* * *

><p>Percy was considering using the wall for target practice again. His brothers had been gone for two hours and his brain was practically dead from boredom. "That's it." Percy said rolling of bed, leaving a Percy imprint behind. "I'm going out. Any objections?" he looked around the empty room, "No? Good." He grabbed his jacket and a room key before exiting into the outdoors.<p>

Percy didn't know where he was going; he let his feet lead the way. Before he knew it he was at Lake Manitoc, the water was still like a mirror. As he moved along the edge he felt a shiver run down his spine, he was being watched again. The feeling vanished as a loud motor filled the air. Percy dashed to a clearing by the Carlton house, where he saw the Impala parked.

"Mr Carlton! Mr Carlton!" Sam and Dean were shouting from the jetty as a speed boat headed to the middle of the lake.

"What's happening?" Percy asked as he ran up to them.

"Percy! What are you...never mind." Sam sighed as he turned back to Bill Carlton who was nearly in the middle of the lake. Suddenly the boat shot upwards in the air breaking into pieces.

The three Winchesters stood in shock. Sam was the first to snap out of it. "We should go to the police station."

"Yeah, I'll drive." Dean said automatically, reaching for his keys. Percy trailed behind in a daze as they tried to wrap their heads around what had just happened.

"What was that?" He questioned once the engine started.

"We think it might be the ghost of Peter Sweeney. He and Bill Carlton were friends before Peter went missing back when they were kids." Sam answered, allowing Dean to focus on the road.

"How do you know this?"

"Remember that picture Lucas drew?" Dean joined in.

"Yeah the one of the house."

"It was the Carlton's house, so we went to see him and he drew us another one. It had a little boy with a red bike and a white church; we found that the boy was Peter Sweeney who disappeared in 1970."

"But what did Mr Carlton do to make Peter want to kill him?"

"We don't know." With that they sat in silence until they reached the station.

As soon as they were through the door a small body attached itself to Dean. "Whoa. Lucas what's wrong?" Dean said coming down to Lucas' level.

"He's been acting nervous all afternoon." a woman, Percy guessed Lucas' mother, said.

"You two in here." The Sheriff stated pointing at Sam and Dean.

"Lucas, this is Percy he's going to stay here okay." Dean said throwing Percy an apologetic look at not being able to explain more.

"Hi Lucas." Percy gave a small, awkward wave as his brothers marched into the office. "Dean told me you like to draw pictures. That's cool." Percy strained his ears as he tried to hear his brother's conversation; subconsciously rocking himself up and down. The tension in the room was getting to high for him; he could feel Mrs Barr's eyes watching him carefully.

"Come on Percy we're going." Sam said after the office door opened. Percy had to stop himself breathing a sigh of relief. This town was starting to get to him.

* * *

><p>"It's green." Sam said to Dean who didn't move. He'd been deep in thought since they'd left the motel.<p>

"Dean." Percy said, "Dude!" He flicked the eldest Winchester on the head.

"Ow! What?"

"What's the matter?" Percy asked leaning back.

"Lucas seemed scared and I'm just worried that's all."

"But Peter got his revenge on Bill Carlton." Sam pointed out.

"I might not know Lucas but Dean, if your gut says this job isn't over, I trust you." Percy said, knowing Dean would make the right choice. And as predicted, Dean turned right back towards Lake Manitoc.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll be awake?" Percy looked at his watch as the brothers walked to the front door of Lucas' house.<p>

"We'll know soon." Dean replied, bringing his arm forward to knock. But before his knuckles reached the wood the door opened revealing a hyperventilating Lucas. "Lucas what's wrong?" Dean asked. In answer Lucas just ran back inside and up the stairs. Percy quickly followed in pursuit, almost slipping on the water pouring down the stairs. The source of the water came from under the bathroom door which Lucas was repeatedly banging.

"Lucas come here." Dean called pulling Lucas out the way while Sam kicked the door open. Percy and Sam rushed to the overflowing tub, where Mrs Barr was drowning. Percy grabbed her ankles while Sam went for her arms but whatever was holding her was strong.

'Let her go!' Percy thought as he felt a pull in his stomach. Suddenly Mrs Barr slipped easily from the tub and she, Sam and Percy wound up and the floor. Percy quickly stood up and turned around blushing to give Mrs Barr some privacy.

"Thank you." Andrea Barr said as Percy handed her a cup of coffee. Sam sat opposite her being the 'comforting one'. Percy left the scene moving to a side room where Dean was going through old photo albums.

"Why do you think Peter went after Andrea?" Percy asked, making Dean jump slightly.

"I have a theory."

"Care to share?"

"Hey Sam's the caring and sharing one."

"Good point."

"Ah ha. Found it." Percy looked over Dean's shoulder as they went back to the living room. Dean had found a picture of some boy scouts. "Do you know who these people are?"

"Um...not really, I mean that's my dad and I think that's Bill Carlton." Andrea pointed at two boys in the back row.

"So the connection is the Sheriff and Bill Carlton." Sam realised.

"Exactly." Dean said, looking slightly pleased with himself. Before Percy could congratulate his brother he saw Lucas heading outside.

"Where's Lucas going?" Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the window before heading out after him.

Lucas just stood staring at the ground. "Do you think something's here?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get the shovels." Percy stated turning in the direction of the car.

* * *

><p>It took about 10 minutes till they found it. A red bicycle. "How did you know that was there?" A voice came from behind them. Percy turned to find a gun pointed at him with the Sheriff on the other end.<p>

"What happened Sheriff? You kill Peter and bury the evidence?" Dean called.

"Peter's mom never knew what happened and now Peter's trying to make you feel her pain." Sam continued.

"He killed the Carltons and Christopher. His next targets are Andrea and Lucas; do you really want them to die?" Percy ended.

"Shut up! There is no such thing as ghosts!"

"Dad!" A new voice called.

"Andrea, these people are trouble makers and liars." Sheriff Devins shouted.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about us." Percy responded.

"I said shut up!" Sheriff Devins yelled training his gun on Percy.

"Don't you dare aim that thing at him." Dean threatened as he moved in front of Percy.

"Dad, tell me you didn't do it." Andrea pleaded, returning the Sheriff's attention on her. "Something tried to kill me." She continued. At this the Sheriff dropped his gun and Percy saw Dean's muscles relax a little.

"We didn't mean to. Peter was the smallest so we picked on him. One day we were on the lake and we held him under water for too long." He broke down.

The snapping of a twig caught Sam's attention. Lucas was on the jetty leaning towards the water. "Lucas!" he shouted. Springing into action, the Winchesters jumped out the ditch and ran to the lake. Sam and Dean jumped in while Percy held back Mrs Barr.

"Lucas! Lucas!" She screamed.

"Peter I'm so sorry. Let him go." Percy heard someone muttering to his right. He saw the Sheriff waist deep in the lake and swimming out further. Suddenly the boy Percy had seen on the first day rose from the water, he locked eyes with Percy before disappearing along with Sheriff Devins. A second later Sam emerged with Lucas in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next day Percy moved the last bag back into the Impala as Sam returned from the office. "Won't be sad to leave this place behind." He commented.<p>

"That I can agree on." Sam laughed spotting Percy's science book, "Look, how about I teach you one hour a day and we'll stop arguing." He proposed.

"Sam that is the smartest thing you've said all week." Percy replied smiling.

"Dean, Sam, Percy." Three heads turned in unison to see Andrea and Lucas coming towards them carrying a plate. "We made some sandwiches for you." she said to Sam.

"I'll take those." Percy said opening the door and placing them on the backseat.

"What's the number one rule?" He heard Dean ask Lucas.

'Brothers are idiots.' Percy thought to himself, 'But what would I do without them.'

He sat next to the food as they rolled out of the parking lot, as he watched an eagle fly overhead a bad feeling settled in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Sorry this is late. I got Supernatural Season 6 last week and I spent the entire week watching it and then homework got in the way. To The Twelve Olympians yes you get cookies, I was hoping people would get the connection. **

Chapter 4

The door creaking woke Percy up. He watched the shadow on the wall as the shape entered the room. "Morning." Sam's voice sounded. Percy rolled over to see his older brother standing with three cups of coffee at the foot of Dean's bed.

"What time is it?" Dean slurred; speech still full of sleep.

"5:45." Sam answered way too cheerfully in Percy's books.

"Did you get any sleep?" he groaned, recalling being woken up by Sam watching Jeremy Kyle at half one in the morning.

"Yeah, I got a couple of hours."

"Liar." Dean mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "You still having nightmares about Jess?" he said louder. Sam sighed and sat on the edge of Percy's bed causing it to sag.

"It's not just Jess; it's this life." Sam admitted.

"What about the life?" Percy asked grabbing the top cup and shifting himself into a more comfortable position.

"Come on Percy, we all know it has its problems."

"Yeah but we can't let the problems get to us Sammy." Dean said moving so he sat on the edge facing them.

"So you just leave everything at the door do you?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Dean smiled but it slipped as Sam reached under his pillow and pulled out Dean's knife. "That's precaution." Dean said taking it back.

"Maybe for you but why does Percy also have one under his pillow?"

"Hey don't drag me into this. I just woke up." The youngest Winchester protested.

Before the conversation could continue Dean's phone rang. "Hello...yeah the poltergeist...we'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Percy asked downing his coffee needing the extra energy.

"Jerry Panowski, he has a case for us up in Pennsylvania." Dean replied as he reached for his shirt.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming." Jerry Panowski said as he led the brothers to his office. "You must be Sam." He said to the older one.<p>

"Yeah." The giant said slightly confused.

"You went to Stanford right? Your Dad was proud of you."

"He was?"

"Don't act so surprised Sam; he was very proud in his own way." Percy said placing his hand on Sam's arm. He wanted to pat his shoulder but he was a dwarf compared to Sam.

Mr Panowski made sure nobody was nearby as he shut the door behind them. "A few days ago one of our planes, flight 2485, crashed. Only seven people survived including the pilot Chuck Lambert." Jerry said sitting down in his chair and started typing on his computer. "The company put it down to mechanical failure, but I think it's something else. This is the recording from the flight recorder." Subconsciously the three brothers lent forward as they heard the pilot radioing for help before a low crackle took over and then the recording stopped.

"We're going to need a list of survivors and a copy of the recorder." Sam said after a moment of silence.

"And any chance we could see the plane wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The survivors I can do but the wreckage is in a warehouse being held by the government." Jerry answered.

"We'll deal with the plane then." Percy said thinking about anything that could bring down a plane.

"I'll send you the files then." Jerry said as Sam handed over his email address.

* * *

><p>Percy stood next to Sam as they waited for Dean to finish at Copy Jack. Sam was looking through the list of survivors again, making sure they hadn't missed anything. Percy was about to retreat into the back seat for some shade when Dean finally left the building. "What took so long?" he moaned.<p>

"Hey you can't rush perfection." Dean reminded him holding a freshly forged badge to Sam.

"Homeland Security!" Sam said shocked.

"This is probably the most illegal thing you've ever done Dean." Percy sighed shaking his head, "And you've done a lot of illegal things."

"Well this is something people haven't seen a million times." Dean said as they slid into the Impala. "Anything off the flight recorder?"

"Yeah listen to this." Sam said opening his laptop.

He'd slowed down the crackle at the end so a low voice that gave Percy the creeps said, "No survivors."

"No survivors?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "But seven people survived."

"Yeah it doesn't make much sense." Sam agreed. "On the subject of survivors I suggest we go see Max Jaffe first."

"Why him?" Dean asked starting the engine.

"Because if anyone saw something it was him." Percy answered.

* * *

><p>Percy watched as his brothers went past the blue sign that said, Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital, he looked back at the seating plan of the passengers. Max Jaffe had been sitting at the back of the plane so if anything had happened he should have seen it. Percy put the plan down before the words could start swimming in front of him. He stared out the window as he played with a small silver knife, he was careful not to drop it in case it ripped the seats and in response Dean would kill him. "Planes? Why would a monster or ghost bring a plane down?" He was so far in his own thoughts he jumped when his brothers returned and opened the doors. "Anything?"<p>

"It definitely wasn't mechanical failure." Dean said.

"According to Mr Jaffe the man in front of him got up and opened the door at the back of the plane." Sam explained.

"But those things are impossible to open!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah he also said the man had strange eyes. Who was in front of Mr Jaffe?" Dean asked.

"A Mr George Phelps, do you think he was a monster?" Percy answered.

"Only one way to find out," Sam said, "I think we should go and pay Mrs Phelps a visit."

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to wear these?" Dean complained as he and Sam got out of the Impala both wearing suits.<p>

"We're gonna need to look the part Dean if we want to get in and look at that wreckage." Sam said pulling at his collar.

"I think you look great." Percy said trying not to laugh, leaning out the back window. "Very respectable."

"Well we're all about respectable." Dean said smirking. The talk with Mrs Phelps had revealed that Mr Phelps had a fear of flight but not that he was a monster in anyway.

"Right the plan. Sam and I go in as Homeland Security and Percy you keep an eye out, we'll keep in touch with these." Dean said handing Percy a walkie talkie and keeping one to himself. "We'll turn it on once we're at the wreckage. See you in a few minutes little bro." Sam smiled and followed Dean while Percy leant over to reach a pair of binoculars and trained them on the gates to the warehouse the wreckage was stored in.

A couple of minutes later his walkie talkie crackled and Dean's voice came over. "Come in Little Boy Blue, I repeat come in Little Boy Blue."

"Dean can you please stop with that stupid nickname." Percy moaned.

"Hey it's Batman over these remember. And no, I will not stop." Dean countered.

"What is that?" Percy heard Sam ask Dean.

"It's an EMF meter it measures..."

"I know what an EMF meter is Dean, but why does it look like an old Walkman?"

"Because I made it out of an old Walkman." Dean said and Percy could practically see the goofy grin of happiness on his face.

"Sure, come on we need to look around." Sam dismissed and Percy could feel Dean's disappointment at Sam's lack of amazement.

"Hey Batman you still need to teach me how to make one of those things." Percy said trying to cheer Dean up.

"Sure." Dean answered in a monotone voice.

"Hey come look at this." Sam's voice came sounding distant.

"What is it?" Percy said frustrated he couldn't see.

"I don't know a yellow powder of some sort." As Dean said that Percy watched a black car pull up with two guys in suits who got out the car and went into the warehouse.

"Shit! The real Homeland Security is here. They've gone in."

"Crap!" Came over the radio. "Quick Sam back door. We'll be out soon."

Percy sat holding his breath for a couple of seconds as the alarms started blaring. He kept his eyes peeled on the gates as his brothers came running round the corner and jumped over them before heading to the parked Impala, speedily getting in and driving off.

* * *

><p>"Any idea what it is?" Percy asked as Jerry finished analysing the yellow powder they'd found. They were back in his office and had been waiting for twenty minutes feeling the after effects of an adrenaline rush. The warehouse had been a close call.<p>

"Yeah, it's sulphur."

"Sulphur? Are you sure?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"Definitely sulphur but you can check for yourself." Jerry replied turning the microscope round so Sam could look. A loud bang outside caused them all to jump. "Excuse me I have an idiot to go fire." Jerry said leaving the room and immediately shouting at the morons outside.

"So if it's sulphur does that mean it's demonic possession." Percy asked.

"That seems most likely." Sam sighed. "So what do we do now?" Both Winchesters looked to their older brother.

"I don't know. This isn't what we deal with." Dean said rubbing his chin. "I mean this is gonna need research."

"Great, nothing I enjoy more then research." Percy said sarcastically, feeling a headache already coming.

* * *

><p>"This is useless." Dean moaned as he picked up another book. Percy stood pinning more pictures to the wall, having given up reading ages ago. Sam sat diligently at his computer printing off more articles he'd found.<p>

"Actually I may have something." He said.

"Go ahead." Percy said crashing into a chair next to him.

"So every culture has demon lore but in Japan they believe they can cause disasters. One can cause earthquakes, another causes floods..."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean questioned.

"Appears so." Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe it found plane crashes gave it a higher body count." Percy put forward. "It would make sense."

"Brilliant." Dean said sarcastically as his phone started ringing. "Hey Jerry...wait what...where...how ironic...no we'll get there as soon as we can."

"What's wrong?" Percy asked feeling another trip coming on.

"The pilot Chuck Lambert is dead. He crashed a small plane in Nazareth, sixty miles from here."

"Great. Our day just keeps getting better." Sam muttered as he collected stuff to continue researching.

* * *

><p>Percy sat in Jerry's office again for the third time in two days. He was considering calling the office home and moving in permanently. They'd found more yellow powder in Chuck's plane so had brought back to Jerry for analysis but they already knew the answer. "It's sulphur again." Jerry confirmed sighing.<p>

"Perfect, just perfect." Dean muttered.

"I think I may have found something." Sam said looking up from his laptop for the first time in an hour.

"You gonna tell us or do we have to guess?" Percy grumbled sick of being stuck inside.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into the flight and so did flight 2485, in fact six planes have gone down over the past decade exactly forty minutes into their flights."

"What's so special about forty?" Jerry asked.

"Biblical numerology. You know it rained for forty days." Dean answered, "Anything else?"

"Yeah on all the previous flights there have been no survivors."

"Wait are you saying that the demon wants to finish it's work by killing off any survivors of 2485?" Percy said surprising himself at how quickly he understood the situation.

"Exactly." Sam agreed. "So now we just need to make sure none of the survivors fly."

* * *

><p>Percy sat on comfy back seat of the Impala as Sam finished up his phone call to the final survivors. "They're not flying soon." He said crossing their name off the list.<p>

"So Amanda Walker the flight attendant is the only one?" Percy asked.

"Yep, and her plane leaves Indianapolis at eight. Dean are sure you want to drive it's five hours?" Sam gave Dean a worried look.

"Just watch me Sammy." Dean replied putting his foot down on the accelerator.

"Dean can we go back, I think I left my stomach behind." Percy teased from the back.

"No time. You'll just have to live without a stomach." Dean remarked.

"Nice to know you care so much."

"Having no stomach is a good thing; we'll cut our costs in half if you're not eating pancakes." Sam added.

"Hey no ganging up on me!"

"Who are the legal adults here?" Dean asked and in response he and Sam lifted their hands.

"Since when have we ever cared about being legal? I've done lots of things that even legal adults can't do!" Percy argued.

"We've brought him up too well Sammy." Dean said wiping away a fake tear.

"Do I want to what you're referring to?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not."

Sam smiled to himself; this was one of the few normal family moments they had. "Percy you should probably get some sleep, and before you say you're not tired, I don't want to deal with you in two hours' time when you're tense and hyperactive."

"Fine. But only if I get to drive in two hours' time."

"Nobody's driving Baby but me!" Dean snapped protectively.

"Do you not trust me?" Percy pulled an offended look.

"No. Now do as Sam said and go to sleep."

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can order me about, Princess." And so the insult war started until Percy fell asleep to the sound of the Impala's engine.

* * *

><p>They burst through the airport doors and ran to see the departure boards. "We have thirty minutes left." Percy said looking at his watch.<p>

"There's Amanda's flight, gate eight." Sam pointed at the board. "And she still isn't answering her phone."

"Come on I have a plan." Dean said leading them to the customer service phone. "Hi I'm trying to reach Amanda Walker flight 424, sure I'll hold..." He spoke into the phone. Percy started tapping his foot; the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He had a bad feeling settle in his stomach as Dean made up some lie to Amanda, which judging by the way he faltered wasn't going well. "She's still going on the plane." Dean said frustrated, slamming the phone down.

"Right then we'll have to get on that plane." Sam stated.

"What? No! No way in Hell." Percy protested at the same time Dean said,

"We can't do that."

"What's wrong with you two?" Sam asked worrying about the time they were losing.

"Me and Percy can't...you know." Dean answered miming a plane taking off.

"Neither of you can fly?"

"No, Dean just hates flying and I feel like I'm gonna be blown out of the sky, like I'm trespassing." Percy told Sam truthfully.

"Fine you two stay here and I'll stop her." Sam said.

"You are not doing this alone." Dean said, going into protective brother mode.

"It's either that or you come with me. We don't have that long before the plane crashes." Sam argued whispering the last part. Percy gulped. They all knew that they would choose to save people no matter what.

"Sam you buy the tickets; we'll come." Dean said admitting defeat.

"Come on Dean we'll get what will pass through security." Percy pulled his brother back towards the exit and the Impala as dark clouds gathered above them. 'Great.' Percy thought. 'On top of everything else there's going to be a thunderstorm.'

* * *

><p>They each sat in their seats with Percy be the window, Sam in the middle and Dean by the aisle. They hadn't even taken off yet but Dean had the seat in a death grip and Percy looked like he was about to faint. "Both of you need to calm down." Sam said soothingly just as the engines roared to life and the plane taxied on the runway.<p>

"Easy for you to say Sam, you don't have a fear of flying." Dean said through gritted teeth. Percy shut his eyes, grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly as the plane picked up speed and took off. "That can't be normal." he heard Dean mutter.

"Dean just calm down, you too Percy. One, this is how the demon possess you, and two, you're cutting off the circulation in my hand."

"Sorry." Percy said opening his eyes and releasing Sam, who now had imprints of Percy's fingers. He reached into his bag and retrieved a bottle of water he'd bought in the waiting room.

"Dude are you humming Metallica?" He heard Sam whisper to Dean as the cool liquid ran down his throat. Immediately he felt calmer still nervous but less so. What was worrying him now was the thunderstorm that seemed to be getting stronger every minute.

"Are you Amanda?" Dean asked one hostess who walked past them after the seatbelt sign had disappeared.

"No sorry." The hostess replied before continuing forward to the passengers.

"She must the one at the back then." Dean muttered.

"We need to see if the demon is in her." Sam said wincing as Percy gripped his arm again as the plane hit turbulence.

"Way ahead of you Sam." Dean said pulling a bottle of holy water out of his bag.

"You're not flicking holy water at her; you can be more subtle than that." Percy gave a weak laugh at the thought of Dean being subtle. "If she is possessed she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Fine and how will I bring that up in conversation?"

"Use the usual Dean charm." Percy answered.

"Fair enough." Dean said standing up and almost falling over as the plane hit more turbulence.

"Dean," Sam called him back. "You have to say Christo. It's the Latin."

"I know Sam. I'm not that much of an idoit."

"You okay?" Sam asked Percy who looked deathly pale.

"No. I feel like I'm gonna die any second and this thunderstorm isn't helping."

"Percy you have to breathe okay. Breathe with me. In, out, in, out." Percy followed Sam's instructions and could feel his heart rate decreasing.

"Thanks Sam."

"What are brothers for?" Sam replied as Dean sat back down.

"Well it's not in her. She must be the calmest person on the plane."

"We should check for EMF. That could lead us to the demon." Percy said.

"We need to find it quickly though and then how do we get rid of it?" Dean said before panicking at another round of turbulence.

"Dean take deep breaths. I found an exorcism that happens in two parts. First we get the demon out of the host, which actually makes it stronger."

"What?" Percy cut in. "Why would we make it stronger?"

"It would no longer need a host but the second part sends the sucker back to Hell for good."

"So all we have to do is make sure it doesn't kill us while it's stronger." Said Dean, ever the optimist. "I'll go check for EMF." He reached back inside his bag bringing out his old Walkman.

Percy sat back in his seat as Sam stood up to talk to Dean who had now made it to the front of the plane. He started his old routine of counting to calm himself. Dean had got him to do it during storms when they were in motel rooms. Now he did it whenever he felt scared as it gave his brain something else to focus on. "Percy come on." Sam said as they walked past, he moved quickly struggling to stand properly.

"You okay?" Dean said supporting him.

"Yeah just been sitting for too long. What are we doing?"

"The demon's in the co-pilot, we need Amanda to bring him back to us."

"Wait we're going to tell her?" Percy said thinking back to their dad's rule of never tell unless there is no other option.

"Only what she needs to know." Dean answered quietly as they reached her. "Hello, listen we need to speak to the co-pilot and we were wondering if you could ask him to come back for us." Sam asked politely.

"Why do you need to speak to him?" Amanda said looking confused.

"Ten minutes." Percy said looking at his watch.

"Listen Amanda we don't have much time." Dean said taking charge. "We know you were on flight 2485 and something was on that plane which caused it to crash, the same thing killed Chuck Lambert in another plane crash. And now it's gonna bring this plane down as well killing everyone on board."

"What? Who are you?" Amanda said shocked.

"Listen, Amanda please we can stop the plane from crashing but we need the co-pilot." Percy told her looking directly into her eyes.

"I'll go get him." She said reluctantly, moving down the plane to the cockpit. Sam and Dean closed the curtains and just watched through a gap.

"Sam got the book?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the front of the plane.

"Yeah."

"Percy got the Holy Water?"

"Yep."

"Good I've got the duct tape. He's coming." The boys stood to one side as the co-pilott stepped through the curtain. Dean immediately tackled him covering his mouth with tape. Percy squirted it with water causing steam to appear before helping pin the man's arms down, while Sam held his legs.

"What are you doing?" Amanda gasped.

"Just leave us to this we need you make sure no one comes in." Sam ordered but Amanda didn't move not taking her eyes of the scene in front her.

"Amanda, please." Percy pleaded which brought her out of her trance. She nodded and went back closing the curtains behind her. Sam started reading but Percy was too busy trying to avoid being hit with a flailing arm, unfortunately Dean lost his grip as the plane hit more turbulence allowing the left arm to be free so the demon ripped off the tape and hit Percy. As Percy fell back Sam went dropped the book and took his place.

"I know all about your girlfriend." The demon taunted Sam. "Her screaming as she burned." That made Sam snap. He punched the demon in the face.

'That's gonna hurt in the morning.' Percy thought as he moved to pin the man's legs.

"Sam keep going!" Dean shouted as he regained his grip on the other arm.

With a minute left Sam finished the Latin as they watched black smoke come from the guy's mouth and disappear into a vent. The boys let go off the now unconscious body. "Shit." Percy breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. He suddenly felt weightless for a second before he felt the falling sensation. The plane filled with screams as the power cut out and the plane was a prisoner of gravity.

"Arrgh!" Percy looked over to Dean who was holding tight to the door screaming, he forced his eyes to stay open and looked for Sam. Through the doorway he saw Sam, somehow standing on his feet, shouting the last part of the exorcism. As he finished a bolt of lightning hit the plane and power was restored.

The pilot regained control bringing it back to a horizontal position. Percy collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his system and the blood roaring in his ears. "Dean! Percy!" Sam's voice sounded as he ran to his brothers.

"I'm okay." Dean said; his breathing still fast.

"Percy?" Sam asked making his way to where their younger brother lay on the floor. There was a moment of silence before a grumpy voice responded.

"We are never flying again."

* * *

><p>"Thanks boys, that's two I owe you now." Jerry joked as they left his office.<p>

"It's alright. Call us again if you need help with anything." Sam said smiling, but behind the smile was worry. He couldn't get what the demon had said out of his head, despite Percy and Dean telling him otherwise.

"Hey Jerry I've been wondering how'd you get my number? I haven't had that long." Dean asked.

"Your dad gave it to me, I mean not directly but I got it from him. See you around." Jerry said turning away.

Percy got out his phone as they walked back to the car and called their dad. It went straight to voice mail but it had a different message this time. All three of the crowded around the small device listening to their dad's voice for the first time in weeks. Or at least weeks for Dean and Percy; for Sam it was the first time in two years.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son Dean. 785 555-0179. He can help." The brothers stood in silence.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"We keep doing what we're doing and hope for more information." Dean said.

"Dean we can't keep waiting." Sam said frustrated.

"Until we have more information about his location we continue how we are."

"Don't argue." Percy sighed. "Let's just go back to the motel and sleep. We'll discuss what to do when we're no longer tired."

"When did you become so wise?" Dean joked.

"I've always been wise." Percy laughed opening the door to the back of the Impala. "Now shut up and drive Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I was planning on having a scene where they insulted each other such as Sam and Dean calling each other Bitch and Jerk but I couldn't think of good names for:<strong>

**Dean to call Percy**

**Percy to call Sam**

**Sam to call Percy**

**Please if you have any suggestions please put them in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
